


Ouch!

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blood, F/M, a few swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Ouch!

You and your brother Jimmy had always been close… so close that you followed him into the wrestling business. The problem with being Jimmy’s little sister? You too enjoyed the more extreme end of the wrestling spectrum. You were good at it. You’d never been hurt too badly, just the odd cut and bruise, but that’s part of the business right? Jimmy was always proud of you, not that he ever truly told you.

“Ya ready kiddo?” chuckled Jimmy, ruffling your hair.

“Fuck off,” you smirked. “You know how long it takes me to get ready.”

“Yeah, when did ya start? Last Sunday?” he smirked.

“Arsehole.”

“Ya wouldn’t have me any other way.”

You stood up and hugged your brother.

“You’re still an arsehole,” you chuckled.

You and Jimmy were getting ready for a mixed tag match against The South Pacific Power Couple, Dahlia and TK. You loved working with them. They were two of your best friends and you knew they’d take care of you. You just leant over to grab your jacket when two strong arms wrapped around your waist and lifted you off your feet, causing you to squeal.

“Gotcha,” you heard.

“Pete! Put me down!” you giggled.

He set you gently on your feet and span you round to face him.

“Hey gorgeous,” he smiled.

“Hey baby,” you smiled back, kissing his cheek.

“Do you have to do that in front of me?” chuckled Jimmy.

“Fuck off then,” smirked Pete.

“Don’t be long, kiddo. We got a match in 10,” Jimmy warned, walking out of the room.

Pete kissed you again as soon as Jimmy was out of the room.

“I needed that,” he sighed, resting his head against yours.

“I know baby, but you’ll get more tonight, I promise,” you smiled.

“Just be careful, okay? Ya know I hate ya doing these matches.”

“Baby, I’m always careful. Besides I’ve got Jimmy out there with me, ya know he won’t let me get hurt.”

“‘e betta keep an eye on ya,” warned Pete.

“He will. Please don’t worry, okay?”

“Okay,” Pete sighed. “Let me walk with ya?”

“Sure,” you smiled, grabbing your jacket and mask that matched Jimmy’s.

Pete wrapped his arm round your shoulders and opened the door for you. He didn’t let go of you until it was time for you and Jimmy to head out to the ring.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

CRACK!

That was the sound of a chair bouncing off your head. You hadn’t got your arm up in time to block it and the chair shot from Dahlia hit you hard. You could feel the warm trickle of blood start to run down your face, but you weren’t going to let it stop you. Jimmy was pissed. He was yelling at you to stay down, but you weren’t going to. You weren’t going to let a little cut stop you, you were a Havoc after all. You got up and wiped the blood from your face with your hand and just wiped it down your top. The fans were loving it, but your brother was going crazy at you.

“{Y/N}!” Jimmy yelled.

“I’m fine!” you called back.

You managed to finish the match, as planned, with you and Jimmy hitting TK and Dahlia with matching Acid Rainmakers. The second the bell rang, Jimmy rushed over to you.

“Fuckin’ hell kiddo. Why don’t ya ever listen to me?”

“Cause I’m not supposed to. I’m your kid sister,” you chuckled.

Jimmy helped you up and helped you to the back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I thought ya said ya’d be okay?” growled Pete as soon as he walked into your locker room.

“Calm down. It looks a lot worse then it is,” you said calmly, wiping the blood from your face. “The edge of the chair just nicked me, that’s all.”

“I’m not sure if I want to kiss you or kill you right now,” Pete huffed. “Ya had me fuckin’ scared {Y/N}.”

“I told you I’d be fine. You really need to have more faith in me,” you said, glancing between Pete and your brother. “Both of you do. I’m not a little fragile kid… Or some weak little girlie. I know what I’m doing.”

You got up and grabbed your spare towel, heading for the showers. Pete and your brother looked at each other.

“She’s just as stubborn as you,” they both said at the same time.


End file.
